scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby in Kwackyland
Scooby in Kwackyland is the tenth episode of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. Premise Bogel and Weerd help demon Demondo imprison Scooby and the gang in the funny papers. Synopsis Late one night, in the National Gazette newspaper office, Demondo, one of the thirteen ghosts, infuses the next day's edition with his spiritual elixir, which gives life to printed images, which are under his control. He plans to use this insiduous monster inflitration to rule the world. But first, he plans to get Scooby and the gang out of the picture personally: by filling a pen with the elixir, he is able to embed himself into the comics page, where he will use the pen to bring the ghost hunters into the paper with him. He will then make his escape: the pen unlocks a door, which is the only way out of the comics' world. He enlists Bogel and Weerd to deliver the paper to the gang. At Daphne's house, Vincent Van Ghoul is apparently visiting, but has taken ill. The gang is busy waiting hand and foot on him: it seems Vincent is milking this for all its worth, and quickly becoming insufferable. While the gang is preparing Vincent's breakfast, Scooby takes a moment to read his favorite comic: Platypus Duck. The spell then takes effect and everyone is pulled into the world of comics, except Vince (who is still abed upstairs). Bogel and Weerd disguise themselves as Daphne and Shaggy (respectively) to keep up appearances and stop Vince from suspecting anything is amiss (and interfering). In the comics, Demondo prepares to flee the comics world, leaving the gang forever trapped. However, the pen is wrest from his grasp and falls off into an unknown location. The race is on to discover where the pen ended up, so that one of the two groups can escape. The pursuit happens over many cartoon panels: Platypus Duck, Astrid 2000 (a futuristic space adventuress whom Shaggy has a crush on), The Missing Link, and The Wacky Wizard. In all instances, the heroes of the strip lend assistance to Scooby and the gang, whereas Demondo has control of the villains. Unfortunately, this means that Demondo has a virtually unlimited army of creatures, dinosaurs and robots. Travelling across the strips, battling the whole way, they make it to The Wacky Wizard, who has the pen (but seems too befuddled to be much help against the villains). Platypus Duck leads them to the door (back where they started, in his strip), and they escape, but leave the pen behind. The gang returns to the real world, where Bogel and Weerd, spooked to see the wrong side made it out, flee the house. Scooby picks up the comics page, and sees that Demondo is hot on their trail, preparing to open the door and follow them back into the real world. Thinking quickly, Scooby simply balls up the newspaper and tosses it into the Chest of Demons, capturing Demondo and foiling his plot. The gang reflects on this very narrow victory, and sadly muse that this victory also forever trapped their comic-strip-based friends with Demondo. However, the heroes inexplicably appear, showing they escaped in time. Characters Main characters * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake ** Scrappy-Doo ** Flim-Flam Supporting characters * Vincent Van Ghoul Villains * Demondo * Bogel * Weerd * Lousy Lizard Other characters * Robot * Koala bear Locations * National Gazette * Daphne's home * Comic strip worlds ** Adventures of Platypus Duck *** Platypus Duck's Diner ** Astrid 2000 Objects * Chest of Demons Vehicles * TBA Cast Notes/trivia * This marks a rare time where a ghost's plot was completely off Vince's radar. He offers no assistance or advice to the gang: in fact he had no idea something was wrong. Cultural references * Most of the comic strips are based on real-world ones; The Missing Link is inspired by the B.C. stone age comic and The Wacky Wizard is inspired by Wizard of Id. Platypus Duck appears to take some inspiration from Pogo the Possum. * Platypus Duck's theme tune is a close match to the opening song of The Great Grape Ape Show. * The title of this episode is a reference to the Looney Tunes short Porky in Wackyland. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Platypus Duck talks to Scrappy and Flim-Flam about the wizard, Scrappy's missing his eyebrows. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Demondo was shown mixing his spiritual elixir with the Gazette Press' ink, before using the pen to put himself in a single copy of the comics. Presumably, his plot of animated pictures terrorizing the subscribers could still have happened. Home media * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 29, 2010. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Run for Your 'Rife! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo episodes